


distract me hyung

by catzennie



Series: nct boy x boy smutties [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Grinding, How Do I Tag, M/M, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Service Top, Sleepy Sex, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, uwu, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzennie/pseuds/catzennie
Summary: jaehyunnie has a nightmare in the middle of the night and thankfully doyoung is there to help him forget about it UwU
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: nct boy x boy smutties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	distract me hyung

**Author's Note:**

> hiii ~~~ this is the first oneshot of my nct bxb smut oneshots series ! i hope you'll like this oneshot and look forward to future ones 🥳

"good night," jaehyun yawns to johnny before walking to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

with a faint milk moustache on his upper lip he sighs in satisfaction; no schedule tomorrow, he says to himself. he closes the fridge and rinses the mug under the tap so taeyong won't get mad at him the next day. he licks away the extra milk on his face and makes his way to his bedroom to go sleep.

he twists the doorknob and sighs when he sees mark with haechan, his roommate, sleeping peacefully on their bed. there was no way there was enough space for the 3 of them so jaehyun gives in and decides to sleep with mark's roommate, doyoung.

jaehyun knocks on doyoung's door, "hyung, can i sleep with you? mark took my sp-" jaehyun's mumbling vanishes when doyoung greets him by opening the door.

"come in," doyoung says nonchalantly, opening the door wider to let jaehyun in.

"y-yea thanks..." jaehyun comes in and eyes doyoung down. the older was only in an enormous cozy sweater that swallowed him up. it was a rust-colored sweater, an ugly color that only kim dongyoung could pull off. he also had on some ankle socks. jaehyun has to use the back of his hand to wipe away the drool running down his chin from staring at doyoung's naked milky white thighs rubbing against each other as he walked to the bed.

he gulps and shuts the door slowly. then he ambles into the spacious room and stops in front of the desk. jaehyun takes off his necklace and dozens of rings which were on his fingers, he raises his arms up to stretch before looking back at the only bed in the room. 

doyoung was sitting at the edge of the bed, typing away on his phone. he takes the charger and plugs it into the wall and his device before putting them down. jaehyun looks away immediately, afraid that doyoung had caught him staring. thankfully doyoung didn't notice and stands up. oh my god, jaehyun shakes his head and tries to break the stare he had at doyoung when he climbed onto the bed to fix the pillows.

"uh.. jaehyun," doyoung is on his hands and knees, completely oblivious to the fact that jaehyun could see his underwear. he was just adjusting the pillows, as you do, so there was nothing unusual about it. 

jaehyun just blinks dumbly.

"um jaehyun?" doyoung asks a bit louder.

jaehyun's head snaps up, "oh yes- yes hyung?"

doyoung was now peeling off the bed covers and snuggling into the sheets, "can you turn the lights off please?" 

"of course," jaehyun listens to doyoung and switches the lights off. he then goes to the bathroom to steal mark's toothbrush and contaminates it with his mouth's germs.

in the bathroom jaehyun also splashes his face with ice cold water, pull yourself together you idiot. he looks down at one of his hands that were balled up in a fist, trying to suppress the urge to touch the bulge in his pants. he dries his face off and opens the bathroom door to make his way back into the bedroom.

"jaehyunnie~" doyoung almost whines.

pink dusts jaehyun's dimpled cheeks as he slowly turns back to face his hyung, "yes?"

"it's cold in here..."

"oh i can turn the temperature up-"

"can we cuddle?"

"uh....... s-sure.." jaehyun doesn't know what to say; yes? duh? yes please?!

"come here honey," doyoung calls out, sitting up before lying back down.

jaehyun hesitantly gets in the bed with doyoung and hugs his arms around the other's waist, spooning him from behind. doyoung's eyes flutter shut and he sighs at the comfortable warmth and extra body heat.

"do you cuddle with mark?"

"fuck no," doyoung snorts, "eww..."

"i wanna be the big spoon," doyoung grumbles turning jaehyun over to the other side, "you're too big and squeeze me too tight."

"sorry..." jaehyun laughs and lets doyoung cling onto his back.

"better?" jaehyun asks, closing his eyes.

"much better..."

after about 5 minutes of sweet, comfortable silence doyoung nudges jaehyun awake.

"mhmm.... yes hyung?" jaehyun says groggily, his voice dropping an octave.

doyoung gives a feline grin to the back of jaehyun's neck, "you want to know something jaehyun?"

jaehyun holds his breath and silently squirms when he feels doyoung's own breath fanning his neck, his hands wandering all over and stopping at jaehyun's hips, "o-okay..."

"you know jaehyun, you're perfect. a very good boy indeed."

the younger freezes.  
"you learn choreography fast," doyoung continues, "you have a very nice voice, and to top it all of you're attractive-"

jaehyun shakes his head and looks back at doyoung, "me...?? what about you hyung! you're fucking gorgeous-"

"language." doyoung snaps.

"oh yeah, sorry..." jaehyun tries to hide the blush he had on his cheeks, caused by doyoung's sincere praises and compliments. before he knew it jaehyun was staring back into doyoung's eyes, silence in the cold air. although both of them had their eyes fixed on each other's they had different gazes immersed into them; jaehyun looked like a puppy, his eyes timidly blinking back at doyoung's who had an almost hungry look at him.

doyoung turned jaehyun's whole body around to face him, he lifted jaehyun's chin up and without further words exchanged their lips touched. they both shifted into each other's grasps, eyes closing and breath picking up speed. a nimble tongue skates across his bottom lip and that's when jaehyun decides to pull away.

"hyung we have to go to sleep now..."

"awww but jaehyun...." doyoung objects in a whiny voice, "we have a day off tomorrow..."

jaehyun is taken aback at doyoung's sudden bold hands sliding up his shirt.

doyoung grins and slithers his hands even farther up the younger's torso, beneath his shirt. his hands flick jaehyun's nipples and after a shuddered breath left his lips jaehyun pries doyoung's hands off his front.

"go to sleep hyung," he huffs and faces the other way, trying to ignore the painful erection that was rock-hard against his thigh.

"hm! fine!" doyoung crosses his arms sassily and shoves his back to jaehyun's so they were sleeping on opposite sides.

hyung is so cute, jaehyun thinks to himself before falling asleep.

"shut the fuck up....." doyoung groans and slaps a pillow over his face. it seems that someone is disturbing doyoung from getting his much needed beauty rest.

"fucking hell!" doyoung switches the bedside lamp on.

"oh shit!" doyoung looks over and sees the younger sniffling, his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth.

"what's wrong jaehyunnie~?" doyoung asks softly, his hand carding through jaehyun's cotton candy hair.

"n-nightmare.." jaehyun shivers and rolls onto his back.

"everything's okay sweetie.... hyung will take care of you," doyoung plants a gentle kiss onto the younger boy's temple. jaehyun purrs at the caring gesture.

"distract me hyung," the crying boy wipes away his tears and was now back to facing doyoung.

hmm.... doyoung sneaks a hand down to his own crotch and was pleasantly surprised to find that his erection hadn't gone away just yet.

"want to continue what we started?" doyoung wiggles his eyebrows. who cares if it was in the middle of the night? it's not like they were disturbing anyone.

"huh...? oh-"

the older palms jaehyun's crotch, "yup lets finish what we started."

doyoung noses his face into the younger's neck and whiffs up his scent.

"jaehyun smells good," doyoung giggles, pushing the other onto his back and straddling his thighs so jaehyun was sitting up against the headboard.

"oh, you feel biiig..." the older wiggles his bum around jaehyun's lap, gasping when he accidentally ruts over the bulge. he continues to grind his hips and smirks when he can feel the fabric below him dampen slightly, leaving a wet patch at the front of jaehyun's sweatpants.

doyoung's fingers escape the sweater paws so he can link his hands behind the other's neck.

jaehyun was speechless; messy jumbles of words leaving his mouth, his mind blank. he allows doyoung to take his shirt off for him but this time he makes a move and leans in to kiss his hyung.  
jaehyun gently separates doyoung's lips with his tongue and the latter giggles when their tongues messily meet and cross-over. 

the older raises his eyebrows when he feels muscle underneath his fingertips when they caress the other's bare shoulders down to his biceps.

"hyung...." the younger throws his head back when doyoung's lips travel down to his jawline. he unintentionally leaves light pink prints in the shape of his lips on jaehyun's neck as he kisses his way down it. when doyoung continues to leave open mouthed kisses to where jaehyun's neck meets his shoulder he notices the patterns on the younger's skin and smiles. it was his way of marking jaehyun without having to create hickeys that would last for days.

doyoung's tongue darts out and swishes over the soft skin of jaehyun's chest, his fingertips grazing over the younger's nipples. jaehyun mewls when doyoung takes one into his mouth while his fingers tweak the other.

the younger's chest heaves up and down when doyoung goes lower and lower, nuzzling his face against the other's crotch.

"i'm going to take these off.... is that okay?"

"mhmm, yes please!"

"good manners baby..." doyoung brushes his hand under jaehyun's chin to give him a kiss on the cheek before going back to taking off jaehyun's pants.

doyoung's fingers confidently slip beneath the fabric of the younger's sweatpants and boxers, pulling them both down and off in one go.

the older licks his lips as his fingers approach jaehyun's cock for the first time. the younger's hips jolt up; he's not used to someone other than himself touch him down there.  
doyoung slowly leans down to give the tip of jaehyun's cock a delicate kiss, his lips wetting themselves with precum that had formed on the slit. 

"hyung w-what are you–"

jaehyun's jaw drops as his eyes take in the lewd view of his cock disappearing into doyoung's mouth; lips carefully wrapping themselves around the shaft.

doyoung's head sinks down and he bats his eyelashes at jaehyun as his mouth takes in more of his length. the older looks over and rolls his eyes when he sees jaehyun's hands clenched up in fists at his sides. doyoung brings a hand to his own hair; jaehyun digs his fingers into doyoung's hair and controls the latter's movements. he fiddles with the random strands of blue in doyoung's mostly black hair.

spit drips and runs down from the corners of doyoung's mouth when jaehyun accidentally bucks his hips up; causing doyoung to gag and his eyes to water.

"shit– sorry hyung," the younger gets his cock out from his hyung's mouth to check on him.

doyoung slurps up the drool that was leaving his mouth and looks back at jaehyun with red puffy lips, "you're so cute sometimes.."

doyoung gives jaehyun a quick peck on the lips before sitting back on his knees. the older faces the other way to take off the ugly sweater.

jaehyun smiles as his hands make their way down the skin of doyoung's back. his lips pursed in awe when he sees that doyoung has back dimples; he thumbs at them gently before wrapping his arms around his hyung's waist to capture him in a hug from behind.

"you're so pretty hyung~" jaehyun whispers into doyoung's neck.

"sh- shut up..." doyoung mutters under his breath. jaehyun smiles at his flustered reaction.

"c'mere..." the black-haired boy lays down and yanks jaehyun's arm so the younger is situated between his legs.

doyoung's fingers tease the waistband of his own boxers, and right when he was about to take them off jaehyun stops him.

"hyung let me do it," jaehyun hooks his fingers under the waistband and licks his lips.

"okay...." the older giggles and allows jaehyun to slide his underwear off his legs.

they slip off doyoung's feet easily and the younger snakes his way back up the other's lower body, decorating his thighs with tender kisses.  
jaehyun bites his lip at the sight of his pretty, pretty hyung squirming underneath him.

"watch me.." doyoung takes a bottle of some sort from the drawer and holds it in his hand. he squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and brings his legs up to his chest. doyoung moans when a finger pushes past his hole, but the position he's in is all wrong and slightly uncomfortable and jaehyun notices.

"can i..?" jaehyun replaces doyoung's fingers with his own. he moves them in and out of the older slowly, paying attention to every single reaction doyoung gives.

"e-enough..." doyoung pants swatting jaehyun's hand away, he wraps his legs around the younger's waist to bring the two of them together.

the space between them close again when doyoung invites jaehyun's lips into another kiss. with all the strength he has the older manages to make jaehyun roll over so now he was on top of the younger, sitting on his lap.

doyoung shuffles further into jaehyun's hold and joins his arms behind the younger's neck, that is until one hand goes down to wrap itself around jaehyun's cock.

the older rubs the head of the cock against his entrance before a broken plea leaves the younger's lips, "please hyung..."

doyoung's lips press against the other's forehead as he slowly sits himself on jaehyun's dick. doyoung's nose scrunches cutely and his eyes fall shut; he whines into jaehyun's shoulder but smiles when he can feel the younger's hands on his waist.

when he gets his cock buried to the hilt inside doyoung's ass that's when jaehyun lets out a sound. he groans at the feeling of doyoung's walls constricting around his cock; so warm, so tight and such a snug, snug fit.

doyoung sits up so only the head catches onto the rim but drops back down heavily on jaehyun's thighs, eliciting noises of pleasure from both boys.

instead of bouncing up and down, which is what jaehyun expected, he rolls his hips in circles and figure 8's. he's chasing his release so fast that jaehyun has to hold his hips steady so that doyoung won't hurt himself.

"can you take those socks off? they tickle.." jaehyun pouts looking at doyoung's sock-covered feet next to his thighs. with every movement the older would make his feet would accidentally touch and tickle the younger's thighs.

"oh sorry jaehyunnie~" doyoung laughs taking off the last article of clothing he had on, "better?"

jaehyun nods and watches in fascination when doyoung takes his hand and brings it to his mouth. doyoung sucks on jaehyun's fingers as an attempt to mask off his whimpers. soon though jaehyun's fingers weren't doing anything anymore. the 2 boys were now moaning softly into each other's ears, showering each other with kisses and praises.

"i'm so close...." doyoung trails a hand down to his own dick but then gasps and collapses into jaehyun's chest when the younger boy thrusts up into him.

the last thing doyoung wants is for anyone to wake up so he covers his mouth with a hand while the other jerks himself off. he was paper-thin close already but what pushed him over the edge was the feeling of jaehyun's cum filling up his hole, painting the walls white. shaking in the other boy's lap doyoung's cum splatters out onto jaehyun's stomach, tiny droplets even reaching far up to his chest.

both boys exhaustingly untangled their limbs from each other and cleaned up. 

after a much needed shower at... what was it..?? maybe 2 in the morning, they both got back into the covers.

"good night jaehyun..."

"love you hyung..."

"love you too.."

doyoung smiled and was about to fall asleep before he remembered... how should he tell mark that he and jaehyun had fucked on their bed?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end and let me know what you think ! ♡♡♡


End file.
